¿Chocolates para mí?
by FiraLili
Summary: "Secuela de Equivocada" Cuando te recuperas de un amor no correspondido el próximo golpe puede ser mortal... La imagen de Naruto besando a Sakura o era Sakura besando a Naruto… bueno fuese como fuese ese fue un golpe demoledor para ella…


**Hola!!! Bueno este fic es para San Valentín pero dado que mañana estaré fuera pues lo subo hoy. **

**La pareja es NaruIno, como bien había dicho con esta pareja no estoy muy familiarizada, así que perdonen si los caracteres de los personajes menguan un poco. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.

**Este fic es como la continuación de Equivocada, así que si no lo han leído les pido lo hagan para que lo entiendan, un saludo y les deseo un ¡Feliz San Valentín! **

_**¿Chocolates para mí?**_

Una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes lloraba, le dolía… le dolía el corazón, ella sabía que él jamás la vería pero aun así había querido aferrarse a una pequeña esperanza, no importaba que tan pequeña fuese pero todo se derrumbó hoy… y necesariamente hoy 14 de febrero… San Valentín.

-Yo le quiero… yo le quiero- repetía en voz baja, las lágrimas fluían en su rostro de porcelana mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente la tela de su falda morada- ¿Por qué ella?

Su mente se vio envuelta en los recuerdos que le atormentaban.

_Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal, pues hoy era San Valentín entre sus manos tenía un regalo en color rojo y tenía la forma de un chocolate. Tenía la intención de confesarle el amor que había crecido poco a poco dentro de ella desde aquel día de Navidad cuando él abrió los ojos a la verdad._

_Le había buscado por varias horas pero al parecer no se encontraba en la aldea resignada se dispuso a buscarlo mañana cuando algo golpeo su corazón. _

_La imagen de Naruto besando a Sakura o era Sakura besando a Naruto… bueno fuese como fuese ese fue un golpe demoledor para ella… el corazón que poco a poco se había sanada fue resquebrajado de nuevo sin compasión._

_-Naruto…_

_Sus ojos celestes empezaron a ver borroso. Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo como aquella vez… solo que en esta ocasión nadie vendría o se preocuparía por ella, en esta ocasión él no vendría._

La noche se había alzado impotente en el antes cielo amarillo-anaranjado. Suspiro, con una mano limpio el resto de lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

-Debo ser fuerte… debo estar feliz Na- Naruto logro lo que siempre deseo, estar con… Sakura…

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?

Ino se llevó un susto al oír una voz ronca y agitada sobre su oreja. Se levantó de un brinco alejándose de esa voz, sus ojos captaron otros celestes.

Naruto.

Era Naruto quien se hallaba frente a ella, él respiraba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido por todo Konoha, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro dándole un aire más salvaje e infantil y sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

-¿Naruto que haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia después de un momento de silencio.

Él sonrío. Ino se sonrojo.

-¿No puedo estar aquí?- pregunto con un tono juguetón logrando que ella se sonrojara mucho más.

-No-no es… es eso… es solo que… bueno… ¿No deberías estar con Sakura? – eso ultimo lo dijo lo más bajo posible.

Naruto frunció el ceño, comenzó a acercarse a la rubia.

-No debiste haber visto eso Ino- su tono era serio, demasiado serio para tratarse de Naruto.

Ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada y dolida… mucho más dolida de lo que ya estaba, las palabras de Naruto le habían confirmado su temor.

-Yo no quería… fue casualidad, lamento que te haya incomodado- se disculpó- discúlpame con Sakura… y felicidades.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, no podría soportar más el dolor que palpitaba cruelmente contra su pecho sin derrumbarse y llorar pero al parecer el destino quería que sufriese más, pues Naruto la había tomado de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuese.

-Ino...- ella apretó fuertemente los ojos y la caja de chocolates que aún tenía en la mano contraria que tenía sujeta Naruto.

-Por favor Naruto suéltame- suplico.

Naruto así lo hizo pero ahora tomo sus hombros y girándola para que quedara de frente, él se apodero de sus labios.

Y así era el Naruto que ella conocía impulsivo y lindo. Que hacia las cosas antes de actuar pero…

Ino empujo a Naruto bruscamente, ocasionando que el regalo cayese al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- grito Ino- Sakura es mi amiga yo no podría hacerle eso… yo…

-Ino- ella alzo sus vista, Naruto estaba serio- el beso que viste fue lo único que necesite para comprender algo.

Ino temblaba, ella era fuerte pero en estas situaciones…

-Naruto ya es tarde y…

-Comprendí que estoy enamorado de ti- término después de cortar la respuesta de Ino.

Un suave estremecimiento pasó por toda su columna vertebral. No se atrevió a alzar la vista por temor a ver que lo que escucho fue tan solo su imaginación. Una mano tomo el mentón de ella y lo alzo. Celeste contra celeste.

Sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso dulce… inexperto pero cálido.

Se separaron, Naruto tenía plasmada en su cara una sonrisa traviesa.

-Naruto…

Él la abrazo enterró su cara entre su cabello que olía a flores, ella sonrojada correspondió el abrazo.

Se quedaron así disfrutando mutuamente al otro. En un dulce abrazo.

………………......

Los pasos de una joven pareja se perdían en las calles desiertas.

Naruto tenía un brazo rodeando los hombros de la que ahora era su pareja… su amor.

-Ino desde hace rato te quiero preguntar ¿Quién te dio esos chocolates?- Ino sonrío divertida cuando noto que detrás de esa falsa indiferencia estaban los celos.

-¿Acaso celoso?

Naruto volteo el rostro para que no notase su sonrojo.

-Por supuesto que no, dattebayo.

-Los chocolates son para ti…

Naruto se detuvo, Ino igual.

-¿Qué? ¿Chocolates para mí?- Ino asistió.

El rostro del rubio se ilumino, tomo a Ino por la cintura y la alzo por los aires mientras giraba.

-Gracias, gracias dattebayo- los gritos de Naruto, no tardaron en expandirse.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Oh si, habían llegado a la casa de Ino.

Ese día se hicieron novios y ese mismo día enfrentaron a un padre sobre protector.

Pero de que se quejan, el amor es así.

**Les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por si el carácter de ellos están un poco desviado, como bien les dije la pareja en si no me gusta, pero este fic fue dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Omy-loly que una amante del NaruIno.**

**Bueno me despido y espero que como regalo de San Valentín me dejen sus review n_n**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
